Ties of Friendship
by Tempo-Chan
Summary: Running away from an old guy pedo Yuffie stumbles onto a chocobo farm,What will happen? Rated for language,a story of human and creature friendship, plz review if u want me to continue.


The meeting of Nova: Chapter 1

"Leave me alone!" yuffie yelled at the old man that was chasing her through an alley.

Yuffie was having troubles getting away from the old pedophile when she noticed that she wasn't all that far away from Joe's Chocobo Ranch 'Joe! He'll help me for sure' Yuffie thought as she slipped in through a railing of one of the pens, little did she know she was in a pen full of male Chocobo's, not just any either they were Chocobo's that were being worked with cause they were vicious and dangerous.

Yuffie stumbled in and looked back seeing the man slip through the rails after her. Still running she tripped over her feet right onto a choco's feet,a choco she knew well, Sparky,a white choco with yellow zig-zag patters adorning his body, looked down at her angry that she had woken him up. Relizing were she was she desperately looked around to see she was surrounded by sleeping choco's, as one was bad enough if she woke up just one more it could cause a very bad situation.

Sparky suddenly lunged at her and bit her elbow, crying out in pain she noticed that the old man was still going for her ' oh no! Now i have two problems on my hand!', desperately looking for a quick escape she noticed the railing closest to the house just a few feet away but it would still take a good 15 minutes to get there on foot even running.

Desperate to get help the young ninja started running only to scream when she slammed into the body of the Alpha male,wide awake and looking at her, she just couldn't take it anymore it was either be killed by the choco's or let the man have his way with her.

She started considering the choco's whe she stopped and suddenly looked at the Alpha curious as to why he hadn't attackted her yet but more as why she hadn't seen him right was when she noticed that he was pitch black except for his head feathers and tail which were a ghostly-powder white with piercing blueish-green eyes and oddly pale yellow legs with deep orange claws.

She gazed up at him amazed at how goregous he was when she was distracted by angry sqwuaking, she turned and saw Sparky pecking and scratching the man to bits as he pulled his watched him run away when Sparky suddenly started running for her she heard a whistle sound from above her and noticed the ghostly Alpha stepped over her and lunged at Sparky.

The choco fight raged on for a good while and instead of running like she should have, Yuffie just sat there on the ground watching the battle.A final blow to the neck and sparky was Alpha looked at her and cautiously made it's way toward the danger she was in yuffie decided to be smart and not make any sudden moves to surprise or scare the overly large bird. Yuffie closed her eyes and waited for the attack to come but instead felt a rush of air on her hair she opened her eyes to see the Chocobo sniffing her making sure she was alright when it stopped and gently nudged her ankle. Wincing she tried to get up only to fall back down infront of the choco's feet.

The giant bird then lied down and nudged her towards his back, getting the picture Yuffie crawled over and crawled onto his up the bird started running towards the house, 'oh my god this is one scary smart bird!' yuffie thought "your helping me alright but i don't get why?" Yuffie questioned out loud, the choco just sqwuaked in reply.

When they arrived at the fence line 5 minutes later the choco kept running realizing the bird,was going to go through the fence yuffie screamed, causing Joe to startle awake and turn on lights racing downstairs in his boxers and undershirt, the choco jumped over the fence just as Joe burst through the front door.

When Joe burst through the front door he saw His best Chocobo standing there preening his wing feathers with a very disshevled looking Yuffie on his over to the bird he picked yuffie off her post from the bird and carried her inside with a choco in tow.

Joe put Yuffie down on a chair in the kitchen as the Choco went to a large mat beside the wood stove and laid down, head up looking anxiously at yuffie, smiling Joe grabbed a kettle and filled it with water putting it on a burner and turning it on.

Yuffie watched as Joe went about making hot chocolate. She smiled to herself and the choco staring at her. Joe came over and set down two mugs of hot chocolate,one in front of Yuffie and one at his chair, he sat down "now what do i owe this concerning sprained ankle and scared girl hm?" Joe asked with a worry laced voice. Yuffie smiled sheepishly and explained everything (you know more than Joe does lol)

"And if it weren't for this boy here i might not be alive." Yuffie finished grinning laughed and said "yeah well ive never seen him even give anybody but me a second look," grinning,"You sure are something Yuffie." Joe and Yuffie laughed "guess i am, so whats my knight in ghostly armors name?"

Joe chuckled " Nova." Yuffie stared at him incredilous "What?" joe asked worried "That-That is SUCH a pretty name for a choco as beautiful as him!" Yuffie exclaimed. "huh, well we named him that cause he was found in the Nova factories." Yuffie looked at him "aww poor guy!" "heh yeah well he's alright now obviously now you should get some sleep!" Joe replied "oh okay but can i sleep with Nova?" Yuffie asked worriedly Joe laughed "Alright since you like each other so much you can bring him on up with you." "Thanks Joe!" Yuffie yelled high-tailing upstairs with a concerned Nova behind her. Joe just chuckled as he headed on up to his room 'im glad i saved that room for Yuffie, she spends so many nights with the chocobo's it puts a heart at ease' Joe thought crawling under the blankets.


End file.
